A New Beginning
by x-oncemorewithfeeling-x
Summary: A new group of students are attending Sky High this year, including twins Starla and Skyla. How are they going to get on at Sky High? Please R&R!


**Sky High:  
A New Beginning**

* * *

****

**Disclaimer: **  
I own nothing whatsoever and am not making any money from this!

**Author's Note:**  
I know the plot seems a lot like the original film (I didn't intend to have it that way!) but give it a chance, and I promise it will get more original (hopefully!)

* * *

**Chapter One**

Skyla Abrams stretched as she forced herself out of bed. She glanced at herself in the mirror and sighed; there was nothing extraordinary about her appearance; she had long straight brown hair that fell down her back, large hazel eyes and a pale complexion. She muttered to herself as she entered the en-suite bathroom she shared with her twin, finding her sister applying makeup in the mirror above the sink.

"Excited?" Starla asked her simply, as she brushed black eye shadow across her eyelids expertly.

Skyla shrugged, sitting on the side of the bath, watching her twin. They were so similar, yet so different; Starla wore heavy make-up, dyed her hair a deep violet color and wore extreme clothing. Skyla was just…ordinary.

"Well, I really can't wait." Starla told her, "Do you realize how much of a big deal Mom and Dad are going to make?"

Skyla shrugged, "To be honest, I don't really care."

Starla spun around to face her sister, her green eyes wide with shock, "You don't care that you're going to be attending the most prestigious school in the world in twenty four hours?"

Skyla sighed, silently willing her sister to understand her, "My powers haven't even come through yet."

Starla was now busy applying lipstick, "So? Mine only just came through."

"Whatever." Skyla stood up and walked out of the bathroom through the other door, passing through Starla's room and into the hallway.

Why did she and Starla have to be so different? She wouldn't have minded if she was the better twin… Skyla mentally scolded herself for thinking such a thing. It wasn't as if their parents treated them any different; they never put Starla before Skyla or anything… It was just hard being the 'boring one'.

Skyla walked into the kitchen, still in her pajamas.

Her mother sent her a warm smile as she watched her daughter settle herself at the breakfast bar, "Want some breakfast, honey?"

Skyla raised herself in her seat to see what her mother was making; eggs and bacon. She shook her head, "No thanks Mom." Skyla grabbed a bagel from the counter and began to butter it.

Gwen Abrams hummed to herself as she continued to cook, "I was thinking I could take you girls shopping today for some new 'starting school' things?" She began preparing her husband's breakfast, dishing eggs, bacon, toast and mushrooms onto his plate. She was able to do all this at once, as she sprouted several arms to help her in her task.

Skyla couldn't help but smile as she watched her mother, "Is it fun?"

Gwen's arms disappeared as she placed her husband's plate on the breakfast table across the room, "Being able to duplicate myself and any external body parts at will?"

Skyla nodded.

Gwen thought for a moment, "Not really. It's…handy." She stifled a laugh, "Sorry!"

Starla strolled into the room, rolling her eyes, "See, this is why parents are not allowed to pun!" She kissed her mother on the cheek and then sat down at the table and began to eat her father's breakfast unknowingly, "But _are _allowed to cook. This is yum-my!"

Gwen gave her daughter a weary smile before returning to the stove, where she replicated herself and began cooking once more. Back in the day, Gwen Abrams had lived a normal life by day, but been superhero 'Clone Girl' by night (or whenever she was needed). She had done a lot of good in her time, and had herself attended Sky High. But in the end, her greatest desire was to raise a family.

Skyla turned in her stool to watch her sister eat, "Mom says she's going to take us shopping."

Starla looked up, tomato juice dripping from her chin, "Cool!"

Skyla laughed silently; sometimes she did prefer being herself!

At that moment, Cedric Abrams hurried into the kitchen, pecking his wife - (make that wives!) - on the cheek and taking his breakfast, "This does look good!"

Gwen diminished herself, so that she was now one, and smiled at her husband, "Running late, honey?"

Cedric gave his wife a charming smile, "Aren't I always?" Cedric Abrams was just a normal guy, with an ordinary job. Sometimes he wondered how he had been so lucky as to marry a superhero, but as Gwen never liked to reminisce about her glory days, the couple lived their lives like everyday man and wife. Cedric was a high-powered executive, working for a company that produced computer software. He had a great office and got paid a lot of money to make important decisions.

Skyla got up and began to head for the door when she was ambushed by her little sisters, who pushed past her and ran to the breakfast table.

The girls proceeded to fight over who got to sit next to their father, shoving each other and pulling hair.

"Cara! Mia! That's enough!" scolded Gwen, setting bowls of cereal in front of the squabbling twins.

The girls looked up at their mother with equally blue eyes and sat down quietly. Gwen stroked her daughters' hair and then returned to the kitchen.

Starla got to her feet and carried her plate to the dishwasher. Cara fixed her with a suspicious look, "What are you so happy about?"

Starla wasn't surprised by her five year old sister's direct approach. She looked at the little girl and smiled; Cara and Mia were both identical, just as her and Skyla had been once upon a time. They wore matching color-coordinated outfits (Cara in baby pink and Mia in lavender), they wore their platinum blonde hair the same way (today, in pig tails with colored bows)… Starla's reminiscent smile turned into a grin as she remembered her sister's question, "No reason."

Mia whispered something in Cara's ear and Cara giggled. Gwen finally sat down at the table with a grapefruit half and poured herself some coffee, "Hurry up girls, or you'll be late for school."

Meanwhile, Skyla was upstairs getting ready. She pulled on her favourite jeans, a stripy tee and her favourite green Converse sneakers and went into her bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. She finished up and came downstairs to find only Starla, sitting watching television.

"Mom will be back soon. Then we can go." Starla told her, not looking up from her program.

"Okay." Skyla sat down opposite her sister, "Starla…"

"What?"

"Do you think my powers will show up before school?"

Starla fixed her sister with a thoughtful look, "I don't know." She untactfully demonstrated her own power, Telekinesis, by summoning the remote control.

* * *

The girls returned after a day of shopping and Skyla retreated to her room. She sat on her bed, trying hard to concentrate; on what, she didn't know. There was a tentative knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." she sighed.

Her mother entered her room, "Are you okay, sweetie?"

Skyla looked up at her mother and sighed again, "No…"

Gwen sat on her daughter's bed, "Your powers will come through, Sky, I promise."

"You don't know that." she protested, "You can't promise something like that."

"Yes I can." her mother insisted, "Because I know they will. You just have to be patient."

"What if…" Skyla started.

"Yes?"

"What if my powers never come through? Would I just go to a normal school?"

Gwen sighed slightly, "I don't know. We'll have to cross that bridge when we get to it." She kissed her daughter on her forehead and left the bedroom.

Skyla watched as her mother left the room. She could here her sister humming happily in the other room. Skyla decided to put her new things away. As she hung up the last item of clothing, she felt even worse. She turned off the light and lay on her bed, wishing and praying more than anything else that her power would come to her before morning…


End file.
